marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Del Russo
Personality Normally only concerned about myself and no one else. Cold and solitary, he doesn’t make friends to well. His ego is also something noticeable. Though it’s not over proportionally swollen, it’s definitely inflated and he can become pretty pissed we people insult him. His bloodlust is minimal but he has no problem massacring crowds or mutilating someone slowing before killing them. Appearance Josh looks similar to his Italian ancestors with his dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes, his lean and fit build and 5’11” makes him seem like anybody else. When in a fight, he can from bone plates that cover a part or his entire body. History Josh was born in Charlotte, South Carolina to Mark and Stephanie Del Russo. In short he was abused in about every way imaginable every single day. At an early age, Josh showed his uniqueness at an early. He was able to walk much early then many other children. When he was eleven, his parents forced him to run track at his school. Josh ran faster than all of the kids in his league. Later on he started doing weights and was doing weights more than anyone thought he could do. These two thing were the only this he chose to do of his own free will that his parents allowed. Everyone was surprise he could do these thing, but he couldn’t care less. One stormy, ghoulish night, Josh experienced a terrible nightmare and his body reacted horrifyingly to it. When he snapped out of his dream, He found his room completely trash and that bone blade were growing out of his body, dripping with a dark green liquid. When he parents rushed in to the room, they were distraught at the sight. After a moment to react, he father shouted at him and started at him with a knife he picked up off his dresser. Josh did the only thing that he could do at the moment. He ran his bone sword arm through his father’s torso, killing him instantly. As his father crumpled onto the floor, his chest began to dissolves, leaving a giant hole straight throw him. He couldn’t believe what he had done and nor could his mother. But unlike her, he felt good for once in his life. He left his mother standing there, completely scared out of her mind. He took most of her money and some of his clothes and put them in a backpack. Has he walked outside to leave his family, a sudden rush came over him. After a matter of seconds, he was surrounded by hundreds of people and looming skyscrapers. He and ran from Charlotte to New York City in the blink of an eye. He lived on the streets alone for two year, he was caught trying to steal for a store. He ran as away from the police at an incredibly speed, but when he rounded a corner, He was pulled in to an alley. It turned out to be a tall muscular guy who just smiled at him. Josh attempted to impale him, but he was shot back by some force. Before he could get up, he was pin under the guy’s foot. It was Duke Palmer. He laughed and said, “Your good, but I know how to make you better.” “The hell are you talking about.” Josh struggled to say. “Do you know what you are?” Josh, breathing heavily, “A freak.” “Oh no,” he said, “You are much more, you are a mutant.” “A what?” “A mutant and I can take you to a brotherhood where you’ll find a family.” Josh decided to go with him, and was induced into the Brotherhood of Mutants. What Duke said was true, the Brotherhood became his family, and he felt an emotion he rarely felt in his life, content. He continues to live in the Brotherhood, better known as Gabon, after the deadly Gabon viper. Powers #Bone manipulation: Josh is able to create and control his bone matter in his body. He can form spikes, blades, or plates, he can extend his bone up to 15 feet away from him but it must be minimal in size so he doesn’t over stress himself #Toxin manipulation: Josh had the ability to make toxins from his body which he can secret or shot out, he has a great range of toxins, from poisonous gases to deadly venom to very corrosive acids #Toxic immunity: he is also immune to all toxins he makes #Superhuman speed: Josh can run at amazing speed and decent precision, easily spirit short distances and cover vast distances in a small amount of time, though he most run slower over distance so he doesn’t exhaust himself too quickly Weaknesses All of his powers can tire him depending on the extent of his use of them, varying by the amount of toxic substances Josh will need to replace liquids in his body. < Category:Villain Category:Brotherhood of Mutants